


Temp Over King

by Squeeful



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/pseuds/Squeeful





	Temp Over King

As a temp, Donna was used to putting things together from mess, creating order from chaos. She was good at it like she was good at numbers; holding the fragile web of pieces together until they wove into a glorious whole. It was nothing special; lots of people could do it.

She knew she had to fix this skinny little man who talked too much and too fast and about everything and nothing.

_All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put the Doctor back together again._ But Donna Noble could.

And she would, too. Just you watch.


End file.
